poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies And The Legend of Big Paw
Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies And The Legend of Big Paw is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Whopper is taking his niece and nephew to the museum. Along the way, he tells them the origin of Puppy Power, the ability of humankind to understand the Pound Puppies and Purries. In the Dark Ages (specifically 958 AD), a young boy named Arthur and his dog Digalot came across a stone which contained both the mythical sword Excalibur and the magical Bone of Scone. While Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, Arthur’s dog Digalot pulled the Bone of Scone from the same stone, and soon afterward Arthur discovered that the dog could talk. Sir McNasty, who had witnessed the withdrawal of Excalibur and the Bone and Arthur's coronation as King of England, planned to conquer the world by retrieving the Bone. However, it was kept hidden by the giant guardian, Big Paw. Later in 1958 the Bone of Scone is in a museum in an unnamed American city. Tammy and Jeff are the owners of the pound and hold a press conference and announce that the pound will be holding an adoption bazaar. A descendant of the original McNasty shows up and states he wishes to adopt the puppies. Tammy and Jeff inform him that he has to sign adoption papers. The pup finds out what McNasty is going to do with the four puppies. With his Mean Machine, McNasty will transform them and the rest of the Pound into vicious guard dogs, steal the Bone of Scone from the museum, and use its power and his army of dogs to conquer the world. Soon, Collette and Whopper escape from their cage inside McNasty's laboratory, and briefly reunite with the rest of the Puppies. However, Lumpy and Bones snatch them back. The Puppies give chase, but nearly all of them end up in a rat-infested cave, hanging on a rope, before the Purries pull them up to safety. The Puppies and Purries continue looking for their friends. When they get caught in a patch of mire, they are saved by the legendary Big Paw, who agrees to find the Bone with them. Later, McNasty's henchmen transform the Puppies into guard dogs, save for Cooler. Big Paw brings him and the Purries back to town to stop the evil trio, as the trio's truck heads to the Pound. Big Paw and Cooler chase McNasty and his henchmen all over town and eventually back to the museum and their Mean Machine, which turns them into good men. Big Paw and Nose Marie finally get back the Bone of Scone. Whopper and his niece and nephew Puplings find themselves in the museum. The Bone of Scone has returned for another visit, and Whopper introduces Big Paw as a little surprise for the young ones, who did not believe before that he was real. As long as he is here to protect the Bone, Whopper says, Puppy Power will never be lost again. Trivia * Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Nora Beady, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Darla Dimple, Max, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stomry), Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Brer Fox and Brer Bear are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Nora Beady, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Darla Dimple, Max, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stomry), Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Brer Fox and Brer Bear will be working with McNasty. * This film marks the first debut on Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto from Oliver & Company. * Both Oliver & Company and Pound Puppies And The Legend of Big Paw were released in 1988. * This film will reveal that Dodger and Cooler are old pals. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Adventure Films